Witches
Witches are a race of humans with magic that appears in the Demon Accords novel series. Description Male witches are common for the Navajo/People who follow the Witchery Way but not among those who follow the Blessing Way. Males are relatively powerful but not like [[Declan O'Carroll|'Declan O'Carroll']]/'Declan Irwin. There are the non-magical kind of witch who practices it as a religion. Witches are the generalists of the supernatural world. Overview You should never, ever face down a witch in her home. Witches are, by training and genetics, a paranoid lot. They tend to build layer after layer of spells, wards, and traps for anyone who would attack them in their beds. Most witches use energy gathered inside their own magical core. You can think witchcraft as energy manipulation at a quantum level. There are genes that some people have and most others don’t. If you have them, then you may develop an affinity for an element of nature such as Earth, Water, Air, or Fire and that affinity may allow you to sense or even manipulate the world around you without physical contact. Most of these genes are spread randomly throughout the population, resulting in some individuals expressing talents that the world collectively refers to as psychic powers such as telepathy, telekinesis, remote viewing, and similar things like that. Every part of the world has people that you would call witches. Runes, spells, and the like are just forms of mental accounting for witches according to [[Declan O'Carroll|'Declan O'Carroll]].' Females by far are more common and males are very rare and usually much weaker, too compared to female witches. History Eons ago, some groups of people with the genes that allow you to develop an affinity for an element of nature formed societies and selected mates from these societies. As time went on, the genes became concentrated and these families learned techniques for focusing and honing these abilities, each generation training the next. Witches don’t want attention because there’s something about ancestors being burnt at the stake that will make them avoid attention. Warlock History The history of warlocks is a bleak one. The witches of Ireland were fearsome people and when they found the isles, they fought to keep it. When the witches found males with a bit of the Craft could power the glyphs if they were applied just right. A male so marked with the glyph/runes became known as a warlock. Some people think the word "warlock" comes from the Middle English word warloghe, one who breaks faith and there are some other people who think it comes from another Middle English word werre, which means strife. Witch boys are rare. Hierarchy Classifications If you have an affinity for an element, your expression of its energy reflects that. * Earth Witches: Earth witches are good at growing things and understanding the lay of the land. * Water Witches: Water witches make very good healers, as bodies are like over ninety percent water. * Air Witches: Air witches usually are very good at divining the immediate future or visualizing distant events such as remote viewing and clairvoyance. Air is a pretty common affinity. * Fire Witches * Single Affinity Witches * Double Affinity Witches * Triple Affinity Witches * Electricity Affinity (it is sort of a middle ground between fire and earth) * Warlock: Warlock is a special term for a male witch who has been adapted for war and they are very rare. A warlock isn’t magically stronger than a witch, just adapted for combat which means physically stronger and faster. Types of Witchcraft * Earth Witches * Water Witches * Air Witches: It can be wind but is usually referred to as Air. * Fire Witches Spell Casting Tami Keoni's grandfather says werewolf blood is particularly useful for dark spells. Spells can be written in old German. A lack of focus and definition in magic crafting could be disastrous. They are some spells for other affinities that could be executed by any witch if the spell is laid out properly. They is also general Craft and spell work. You can identify various spells and wards by their structure and components. Some spells could be activated by nonmagical people, and a few basic wards could be done by anyone. You can use Earth energy to create shields because the Earth lent itself well to protective spells. Spells are methods of focusing the mind to direct the energy the witch is trying to work with similar to a student who will use mnemonics to memorize information before a test. Losing focus while casting a spell can cause a discordant wave of energy that can wreak havoc at worst or just plain fail to achieve the desired goal at best. The components of the spell act as mental place markers for the caster. In the old days of witches, that might have been animal parts or an organic, naturally strong substance like a cobweb and the witches of today might choose a photograph instead of amphibian chunks and paracord rather than spider silk. The witch pulls energy from her surroundings, usually from one of the four elements, whichever one she or he has an affinity for. Covens/Circles Most circles number twelve and that's generally the accepted number although a circle can be any number. Eight witches could form a circle even nine witches can form a circle with eight female witches and one male witch/warlock such as 'Declan O'Carroll. Twelve seems to supply the best mix of power and flexibility according to Tami Keoni who is a Native American Witch with an affinity for fire. A circle leader can take power from the circle and use it. Strong witches are born into circles. Witch circles prize witch boys for breeding purposes and it almost always guarantees a powerful witch daughter. You can call it a clan of witches or a circle of witches. Declan's Clan/Circle/the Irwins/Irwin Clan of Ireland: The clan or circle of witches that Declan was descended from specialized in borrowing energy that they have an affinity for from their environments. The secret family recipe converses personal energy and directly harnesses external energy. Twelve women is the usual number of a circle of witches. A group of witches is called a circle. Circles spellcraft together, share power and skills. Most of the bigger circles keep track of each other and will occasionally have meetings. Sometimes people are exchanged like hostages or as potential partners for the introduction of new bloodlines like wife swapping but males aren’t usually swapped but sorta lent out like stud service. Relationships Power The main method for using the power is to absorb energy and hold it inside yourself. The amount of power each witch can hold is part of her individual strength. The other part of magical strength is how much you can channel. * Human Sacrifice: Harvesting the life energy of a ritually murdered human. Witches or warlocks have the power to blow up trucks, crush cars, knock down buildings, and tear bridges loose and drop it in a river. Magic * Cath draiochta (Gaelic for Battle Magic): ** Massive war spells ** Magic of mass destruction ** Battlefield Healing ** Combat Glyphs * Forbidden Magic * Immolation * Spontaneous Human Combustion * Borrowing or leveraging magic. * A Shield of Air * Protective Wards * Rune Yew * Sympathetic related wards * Runes * Warded Space Powers and Abilities * Throwing balls of fire or streams of fire. * Ball Lightning * Electronic Manipulation: There are other Earth witches and Fire witches like Declan O'Carroll and even some with both. Most of them can disrupt cameras and recording media, corrupt audio files and photographs, both digital and chemical-based and even give computers fits. Concepts * Symbolism in magic. * Harnessing your will. * Carefully defining intent. * Warded Install Map Tools * Healing Charms * Chalk * Henna ink * Anti-magic bracelets * Colored Ash * Grimoire * Anglo-Saxon runes * Potions ** Alcohol Potion: It flushes all the alcohol and toxins out all at once. It's unpleasant but quick. Ingredients: Water, a goodly slug of bitters as the base, herbs, and abracadabra and shazam and you could get an instant alcohol cure. The herbs and other ingredients are willow, primrose oil, milk thistle, fennel, and wolfsbane and charcoal. You apply earth magic to the whole mixture so you can change the aconite and since it's an alkaloid it speeds up the cleansing process and it makes the experience unpleasant. * Rowan wood. Spells and Rituals Spells are methods of focusing the mind to direct the energy the witch is trying to work with similar to a student who will use mnemonics to memorize information before a test. * Sleep Spell * Coma Spell * A spell to raise power * A Sharing * Extraction Spell: It was designed to drain witches of their power to the point of death. * Wards: They can hide a building. Some wards pattern can be used to block electronic signals of all kinds like an occult Faraday cage and there are some runes that make your phone work inside the occult Faraday cage. Another kind of ward is similar to a glue trap for mice but works on vampires instead. * Forget Me Spells * Ignis Solis: It is Latin for Sun Fire. The spell is head-palming easy. The spell comes from the Sorrow Grimoire. It uses only your reserves and it will use your reserves up completely if you go a second too long with this spell. The massive destruction from that much raw energy, it would either kill or permanently drain a witch of their power. The spell is dangerous. * Memory Enhancers: Some powerful ones are from Sorrow. * Spells to wipe minds. * Exploding spells. * Lust spell. * Spell to stall a car. * Earth to Shield * Earth to Fire Weaknesses * Appearances * Executable (novel) * College Arcane (novel) Known Witches and Warlocks *'Declan O'Carroll/Declan Irwin': He is a male witch/warlock. *'Sisters Eeire': A group of witches who are sisters. *'Miss Karen Berg:' (witch teacher at College Arcane and Earth Witch) *'Ryanne Flynn:' Who is one of the Sisters Eeire '''which includes three other sisters. (water witch) *'''Britta Boklund: Water Witch *'Tami Keoni' (Native American Witch who is a fire witch) *'Erika Boklund: '''Air witch *'Zuzanna': Fire witch *'Jael''' (air witch) *'Michelle' (earth witch) *'Paige' (water witch) *'Ashling O'Carroll/Ashling Irwin' (aunt to [[Declan O'Carroll|'Declan O'Carroll']]/Declan Irwin): She is an Air witch of much renown and she is also a Seer. *'Maeve O'Carroll/Maeve Irwin '(mother to [[Declan O'Carroll|'Declan O'Carroll']]/Declan Irwin) *'Megan Boyle/Megan Flynn' (mother to Ryanne Flynn and the Sisters Eeire) *'Roswitha Maier '(German witch) *'Veleslava Majtas' (she has served Elder Senka for many years) *'Sylvia Westcom' (Circle leader) *'Macha Banfill' (leader of the Irwin witches and she is part of Declan O'Carroll's estranged distant family) Trivia *According to Miss Karen Berg, males or warlocks as they are sometimes known as only show up about one in every hundred year or so witches and they originally thought the gene for witchcraft was on the X chromosome but plenty of males carry the gene without expressing it. Witches recently found out there is a partner gene on the Y chromosome that must be present for a warlock to be able to practice the Craft. Females with one witch chromosome can be witches but they are never nearly as powerful as a witch born with two. The Y chromosome is weak and that is why the witches believe males are so much less powerful than females. *According to Michelle, witchiness can only be passed on by sex. *According to Ashling, once a male witch uses glyphs such as the ones for forbidden magic, they become permanent. *According to Ashling O'Carroll/Ashling Irwin of the Irwin clan, once a warlock used the glyphs in battle, they become permanent and the warlock would inevitably grow to crave the thrill of battle. *According to Tami Keoni, among the People/Navajo, most witches who follow the Witchery Way are males, not females. They can gain their power through ritual murder usually involving a relative. Murdering another witch can increase one's power immensely. *A water dowser is someone with latent water witch abilities if only a trace. The person who everyone claims has a green thumb might actually have a few genes passed down to them from an earth witch. Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Races